A Knight's Princess
by Kikio123
Summary: After Amu gets threatened to get killed, her and her own knight, Ikuto, has to travel the kingdom in hiding in order to protect the family, but will Amu realize her real feelings before returning to be crowned? Will she make the right decision?
1. Chapter 1

Aqua: Hey guys! I'm back! I think I got everything settled….

Ikuto: But you're starting a fanfic?

Amu: I sorta like the idea of this one….

Aqua: Thank you! It came to me… somewhere XD

Ikuto: Just go on with it!

**~A Knight's Princess~**

"Ikuuuuutoooo!" cried the little pinkette as she ran to the young boy with the wooden sword. She jumped on him just as he turned around. "Am- whoa!"

They fell to the soft grass outside in the courtyard with Ikuto barely hitting Amu with his "weapon". Amu giggled while rolling off of him. "Amu, you have to be more careful! You know you should mess around while I'm practicing!"

"But I wanted to play…." Amu pouted as she to brush off her skirts. Ikuto got up and picked up her crown. "You still have to be more careful. You're lucky I released my sword before you came!" Ikuto replied as he placed the crown gently on her head. He picked up his sword and walked to the shed near the entrance of the courtyard. Amu followed behind him.

"Well, can you play with me now?" she asked as she watched him place the practice sword into the stands. When he was about to answer, a young maid came in.

"Princess Amu, your mother is requesting your presence in the hall," the maid said as she gently pushed her to the doorway that lead into the castle. "Yes, I'm coming. Bye Ikuto!"

She skipped after the maid while smiling happily. Ikuto's eye followed the 8 year old princess's disappearing body until it went past the door. _I'll always protect you, _the 10 year old thought before going to his own quarters.

10 years later

"Princess Amu! You're 18 years of age, and you still need to be reminded of everything! What will you do when you're queen!" said the actual queen herself, who is also her mother. "Yes mother….. What is planned for today?"

Amu looked at her mother through the mirror while her favorite maid brushed her hair. She was dressed in a soft pink gown the reached her ankles. The skirt was decorated with a delicate flowers. In her hair, the crown sat in its glory, and it completed Amu's hairstyle, which was a little past he shoulders in a light curls.

"You're going on a ride through your soon to be kingdom. You need to know your kingdom to rule it. Now, hurry up! Nadeshiko, your twin brother is wanting your help in near the kitchen," the queen ordered before turning to leave.

"Ugh!" the princess sighed before thanking Nadeshiko.

"She's right you know." Amu gasped and turned toward the familiar voice in the direction of her balcony. "Ikuto!"

There he was with his midnight blue hair sitting on a branch of the oak tree that stood near the princess's balcony. He was wearing his uniform with the kingdom's emblem. The emblem was a clover made of the hearts, and each heart was a different color.(Like the Humpty Lock) The colors were red, green, blue, and gold. His uniform was a red shirt with black pants, which were tucked into his leather boots. Also, a black coat was unbuttoned and laid over his outfit. the emblem was sewed onto the shoulders of the coat. His choice of weapons were three hidden daggers, sword, and a little Guardian magic.

By the way, the Guardians are basically the Knights of the Round Table in the Seiyo Kingdom except they have some magical powers to help them protect the Royal Family. They were organized by the first generation of the Royal Family, for there were still dangers that can attempt to kill or harm the Royal Family.

He jumped from the branch onto the her balcony and walked toward her. He was her knight. Amu came up to hug him and said, "What do you mean? Are you going to join us?"

"You need to straighten your priorities before you become the Queen of Seiyo, and I'm not just saying that because I'm part of the Guardians." he said while returning the hug, "Also, or course I'll be joining you! You can't go anywhere without me."

Amu smiled. "Yay! I'll see you there!" With that, Ikuto jumped off the balcony with Amu leaving her own room to meet with her mother.

At the castle's entrance

Amu waited for her own horse to be brought to herself. It was a brown horse with a black silky mane. Ikuto was guiding the horse along with his own. His own horse was a black one with long black hair. Ikuto raised the two since they were colts, and they were well trained.

Ikuto trained Amu's horse to follow the lead of his own horse when it was necessary. The queen was in an open carriage instead of having her own horse. Of course, she would if she could, but she was far to old to try.

They loaded up and began their ride. Ikuto rode behind Amu with armed and ready for any attack. He was ready to kill for his princess. The Queen sat in her carriage with her own personal knights from the Guardians. Amu followed the first row of guards with Ikuto close behind her and her mother following them.

Amu's POV

I rode on nervously as time passed and the first village came to view. I can already hear the crowd of villagers cheering on! What if I mess up! I could fall off my horse or… go off track! I'm not cut out for this.

"Ahem. Your Majesty, just breathe. You'll be fine! you're born to do this!" Ikuto said reassuringly. I took a breath and smiled as all my worries disappeared. We were just about to be in view of the villagers. I rose my hand to began a greeting wave.

_BAM!_ A cloud of smoke came out of no where! Panic swept over me and my adrenaline started to rush. I felt my arm being forcefully grabbed by a gloved hand. As I tried to scream, I swallowed the lingering smoke and coughed instead.

**~A Knight's Princess~**

Aqua: Sorry to end it like that!

Ikuto: What the fuck is going on!

Amu: What's happening!

Aqua: I'll just keep it at that until I get some feedback on the whole thing and stuff. By the way, excuse the mistakes I just wrote this!

Amu & Ikuto: R&R!


	2. The Plan

Aqua: I saw that some people want to know what's going on! Eh hehe….

Ikuto: I bet they don't get it! *smirks*

Amu:*hits Ikuto* You're doing fine!

Ikuto: ow….. She hit me!

Aqua: Oh I know you love her!

Ikuto: So! She still hit me!

Amu: She doesn't own us…. On with the story!

**~A Knight's Princess~**

Normal POV

Amu tried to pull away from the attacker, but her attempts failed. She was pulled into the arms of her captor and felt as if she was flying. They landed on a tree nearby the smoke filled road. It was above the smoke, so Amu took gulps of the fresh air and was ready to scream her heart out.

"Don't even try, princess!" the stranger hissed. Amu looked up and finally got a better look at his face. He was blonde with reddish pink eyes. He looked about the same age as Amu, but he was taller than her. The blonde wore a white shirt that was tucked into brown pants. At his side, a broad sword hung in its case. There was also a dagger in one hand. "W-who are you? What do you want from me?"

"Ha! I'm just here to warn you! I'll be taking you later. I'm just curious about what your little Guardian do when he finds out!" the man smirked and tossed a note to her. "Read it if you must, but it's for the one that protects you."

With that, he jumped off the branch and disappeared into the smoke. Amu sat there and stared at the note in her hands. Should she read it? It was for _her _knight, Ikuto, but should she? Suddenly, Ikuto appear before her with his sword out. Apparently during her time with her captor, there was a group of allies attacking the rest of the party.

Ikuto had helped fend them off, but when he lost sight of Amu, he went into a full out rage. Finally, the smoke lifted, and Ikuto spotted Amu. To his relief, Amu was on a tree branch not to far, but how did she get on the high branch?

"Amu? What happened? How'd you get up here! Are you okay?" Ikuto asked. He ran to her and checked for any injuries. Then, after making sure she was ok, he picked her up and jumped off the branch. When they landed, he put her down and walked with her to the queen.

"Ikuto… there's a note. The guy gave it to me and said, 'give it to the one that protects you' I didn't read it in didn't want….." Amu said quietly. Ikuto took the note from the pinkette's hand gently.

The note was on a piece of parchment rolled and tied by a blood red ribbon. It said:

_Ikuto of the Guardians_

_Be prepared of the pain that is to come. _

_Your princess is to be my wife in one way or another._

_I'll do anything to get her, so get ready._

_Good luck, _

_You're going to need it_

_The Platinum Prince_

Ikuto glared at the note. How dare this "prince" underestimate his skill. He practiced the arts of battle and Guardian magic for over 10 years! This damn "prince" is going to pay for the thought of him being able to beat him. Ikuto was about to rip the notes into shreds until he realized the queen must see it. He must get her opinion and discuss their options with the Guardians.

At the castle

Inside a secret room, the Guardians, Queen, and Ikuto sat discussing the note. The Guardians consists of 16 people. There are the Locks, and they were the most powerful of the Guardians. There are four people that complete the Locks each generation. In addition to the Locks, there is the Keys. The Keys coexist with the Locks, and they also change every generation. The other eight are just students of the Guardians that are training to fight for the next generation. Ikuto use to be one of them. Training to be a Guardian takes time and effort. Most of the knights of the Kingdom of Seiyo never make it, but there are always 8 that shine above the rest. The old Guardians chose those eight.

The four Locks were four sisters, and there names are Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia. The Keys were not related, but they act as if they were family. There is Kukai, Kairi, Yoru, and Ikuto. The Locks are teaching four girls named Utau, Iru, Eru, and Yaya, and the Keys are teaching four boys. Their names are Daichi, Rhythm, Kyo, and Shigure.

"What are we to do with _this_?" hissed the Queen. "I cannot have my own daughter married to man we know nothing about! He will do anything to marry her!" She paced around as the Guardians began to discuss the whole situation. Ikuto listened in and began to think.

Ikuto's POV

"We need to relocate her!" Kairi said. He was the brains of the group, but he never considers the emotions of the people he makes the decisions for. "But! He'll only just strike again."

It was Ran that spoke out. She was the hyper one of the group, but when things get serious, she goes into determined mind that is set to complete its goal. "He can even bring more help!" She stood up, and her high ponytail swung freely out of its hood.

"Still, she is a princess! She still needs to be nourished!" Miki added. Her signature hat stay perfectly in places when she stood up to argue as well. Ran looked at her sister ready to counter the reply of her younger sister, but she was stopped by the Queens.

"Ikuto, you are Amu's personal knight. What do you think we should do to protect her? You did deal with the thief himself," the Queen asked with a interested look. Ikuto looked up from the ground. He pondered about the right words to say.

"I think that it would be best if Amu and I will go around the kingdom in hiding. It'll give Amu the knowledge of the kingdom and its villages, and it'll keep her safe from the Platinum thief," Ikuto said confidently. He stood up and walk to the Queen. He bowed his head. "I believe that it is the only way to keep Amu safe while continuing her training."

The Queen looked up at the young man and thought about the suggestion. _Hmm…. This could help, but I can't having her fall for anyone during her travels. There is the thought about her falling for one of the Guardians if I plan this right, _thought the Queen. "I agree with Ikuto's plan, but it will have to be at least 2 Guardians protecting her. The group must be small and I will have certain locations ready for your travels with money just in case the group runs out. I expect that Amu will be well protected, and her studies will not be interrupted. Does anyone disagree?"

The Guardians all nodded in agreement, so with that, the meeting was called to order. Ikuto stay behind along with the Queen, Dia, and Suu. They sat in their seats thinking of how the whole thing was going to be set up. It was soon decided that Ikuto and Utau. Although Utau is not a full Lock, she was going to train to a better extent. By the way, Utau is the most powerful of the 8 that were to be trained, and she is Amu's friend, a person Amu can trust.

"The journey will be challenging, but it is the best thing we can do for Amu and the kingdom," the Queen stated after the last of their discussion.

"We shall leave at dawn the day after tomorrow. I'll need our Guardian equipment and supplies of course," Ikuto said. He glanced at Utau to see her reaction of being chosen, her expression was emotionless. After all was said and done, everyone left. Ikuto went straight to Amu's room.

Amu's POV

I was sitting in my room when I heard a knock on the doors to my balcony. I knew it was Ikuto. I mean, who else would come in my room through the balcony. I walked toward the doors, and when I opened them, I saw a man dressed in black. I started to back away towards the dresser near my door. Inside the dresser, there was a dagger, and Ikuto had already taught me how to use it. The stranger crept towards me as he began to remove the clothe that covered his face. By the way, the only thing I saw was his ruby red eyes. Once his mask was off, I got a great look at his face.

He was more like a prince than a criminal. His blonde hair framed his face nicely, and his red eyes glowed in the light. I stood still, for I was mesmerized by the sight of him.

"Don't scream unless you want to be thrown off your own balcony," said the man with a smirk. I glared at him.

"How dare you think I'm nothing, but a damsel in distress!" I said through my teeth. I inched closer and closer towards the dresser.

"Well, you're a princess. What else do you know how to do other that cry for help," the blonde hissed. He looked around the room. Then, he noticed her inching towards the door not the dresser. "Don't even think about it!" I stopped looking at him curiously, but after he looked away, I ran to the dresser and opened the drawer. The dagger laid in its case as I grabbed it and ran back towards the stranger.

"Now, who are you! And, what do you want with me!" I demanded. I drew the dagger to his neck forcing it on for him to know it's there. He stood there dumbfounded. I guess he didn't think I could be just as bad ass like he thought he was. Ha!

"I-I'm the Platinum P-prince….. I was going to take you to marry me," stuttered this so called prince. "I want a name! Now!" I ordered pushing the dagger deeper into his neck almost drawing blood.

"Tadase! Hotori Tadase!" blurted Tadase. He started to shake; this loser is a nothing compared to what Ikuto told me about. Suddenly, our position switched. "Sorry, but I can't keep the act anymore, your highness." His own dagger was pointed at my neck. I thought I was doomed as he began to drag me towards the window with his eyes at the doors.

"Where are you going with my princess, kiddy king?" asked a very familiar voice. I began to grin as I felt myself being pulled away from the jerk and into Ikuto's arms. He held me gently as he glared at the man. "Get the hell out of here before I kill you! And if you're ever near Amu like that again, you'll be wishing you were dead!"

Tadase pulled out a smoke pellet smirking as he threw it on the ground making a thick cloud of smoke inside my room. I held onto Ikuto tighten just in case Tadase tried to kidnap me. Soon enough the smoke cleared up, and Tadase was gone.

"Geez! Just when I'm about to tell you how we're going to protect you from him, you almost get kidnapped!" Ikuto exclaimed as he tore away from his hold. Then, he began to pace the room. "I'm fine! I just under estimated him! I didn't think he would be ready for a princess that can fight," I said trying to reassure him. He stopped and looked at me.

"Well then, you need more training if he knows that you can fight now, but I guess we'll just have to do that while we're on the road," he said as he began mumbling to himself. I tried to listen, but wait! Traveling?

"What do you mean traveling I thought I was going to stay here!"

Normal POV

Ikuto looked up at Amu and said, " You're going to be traveling the kingdom with me and Utau, so you stay safe from Tadase. You'll be able to learn more about your kingdom with alittle more freedom than you usually get when you travel with your mother. We're going to wait until Tadase is captured or until your married." Amu stared at him unable to speak. She couldn't decide if she was either excited for the freedom or worried about the being alone with Ikuto and Utau but especially Ikuto.

" By the way, we're leaving the day after tomorrow, so make sure you're ready. Don't worry about money, food, or anything else. Everything has been taken care of," Ikuto explained. "Ok….. But what will I do while I'm traveling?"

"You're going to learn about your kingdom! Do you not listen or what?" Ikuto said while smirking. He crossed his arms around his chest as he started to walk towards Amu. Amu sat on her bed to take everything in; Ikuto sat next to her. "Don't worry everything will be fine. You got a Key Guardian and a Guardian coming with you. You'll be safe and sound."

"I know, but what if I still won't be able to run the kingdom even after all of this mess? What if I can't be as great as my mother or any other Royals. I can't stand this pressure!" Amu exclaimed while throwing herself on he bed. Ikuto laid next to her and held her.

"I'll be there to help you," Ikuto whispered as he hugged her closer. Amu began to blush a deep red, but she savored the gesture and began to fall asleep. Ikuto watched the young woman he loved sleep. He stayed with her that whole night falling asleep himself. Late that night, the Queen cracked the door to check on her daughter. She Amu and Ikuto in Amu's bed sleeping. If it was another Guardian, the Queen would be sending guards in the minute she saw it, but it was Ikuto.

Also, the Queen's secret plan was to marry the two of them, but it would have to be at a better time. Tonight everyone slept nicely without knowing the dangers and challenges that were to come during the princess's journey.


	3. Another Kidnapping!

Aqua: Hi! Updating again!

Ikuto: When will there be a lemon! I'm getting the needs!

Amu: Keep up with your attitude towards Aqua and I'm thinking never!

Aqua: I think I'm going with Amu's idea!… for now *smirking

Amu&Ikuto: She doesn't own anything!

**~A Knight's Princess~**

Normal POV

It was dawn of the day of the trip. Ikuto and Utau waited outside the main gate with the three horses. Amu was saying her final farewells to her mother and personal maid. Ikuto waited patiently while Utau twirled one of the ends of her pigtails.

Amu was wearing a soft green dress with cream colored designs embroidered on the skirt. An emerald green cloak covered most of her attire though. It also covered her unique pink hair, so she wont be as recognizable. The Humpty Lock laid under her clothes hidden away. Ikuto wore the same uniform except he wore midnight blue shirt that matched perfectly with his hair. His sword was kept at his hip in case of an attack. Also, Utau wore a dress that had a skirt that could be torn off during battle. The skirt was a creamy white with a brown leggings underneath, a green short sleeve top completed her outfit.

"Good bye Mother… I'll miss you so much," Amu said while hugging her. "I'll miss you too, sweetie. Stay safe" said the loving mother before breaking the hug. Amu slowly started down the stairs to Ikuto and Utau. With Ikuto's help, she mounted her horse. Ikuto and Utau followed the suit, and the three began their journey together

Amu turned her head towards the shrinking kingdom; she saw that her mother was still there waiting for her own daughter's figure to disappear. She sucked in a breath and turned towards what's in front of her, but she was still trying to fight the tears.

Ikuto rode beside Amu since he is her own Guardian. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Amu turning. He sighed slightly as he rode on with the two young women. Then, he looked straight ahead to survey the area for any signs of ambush.

Utau stayed somewhat behind the two best friends. She rode on quietly unsure what to do as the intense silence continued. Her own horse seemed nervous.

"So… Amu you tired or anything? We can take a break after a couple of hours riding," Utau asked. She was trying to break the ice. Amu stayed quiet, which made Utau even more nervous, but she finally said, "I'm ok, Utau. We can go on for as long as we need. Ikuto, where are we going first?"

"We're going to the village you were suppose to go to that day you were suppose to visit. I know you're probably thinking that it's dangerous that we're repeating the same journey that got you into this mess, but I think we got you covered. I mean you got me and Utau to protect you." Ikuto stated. He looked at Amu with care. Utau smiled. That's what she liked about Ikuto.

Actually, Utau used to have a major crush on Ikuto, but she soon realized that Ikuto was already taken by the dense princess. She tried to seduce him, but it didn't work. Utau then gave up on him and started to like another Key Guardiain that loved to get active. **(A/N:*cough cough* Kukai *cough cough*)**

"Do I still have to meet the villagers and everything? I thought I was just going to continue my studies," Amu asked nervously. Ikuto chuckled and looked at her. "Yes, Amu. You're just going to continue your studies and nothing else."

"Whatever…" Amu replied as they began to ride on without another word.

After a couple more hours of riding, it was almost lunch, so Ikuto decided to start to search for a place to eat. Soon they came across a clearing in the woods that had a small stream trickling down at the side. It was the perfect spot for a picnic.

Ikuto led the girls into the clearing. They dismounted the horses, and Ikuto went to tie them near the stream at a spot with the healthiest grass. Amu helped brush out the horses with Utau although Ikuto insisted that she just rest. Ikuto just couldn't stop her.

Amu brushed her own horse with care. She smiled as her horse began to nuzzle up towards her due to the kind treatment. Then, Amu reached into the small bag and brought out an apple for her companion. As she reach towards the horse, it lipped off the apple with delight. The horse savored the small treat and looked over to Amu begging for more.

"Alright one more, but then that's it! We have to save them until we visit the market again." Amu said as she fed the animal another apple before finishing up. Ikuto smiled as he secretly watched the pinkette. _She may not notice, but she is a kind person that would make a perfect queen. _Ikuto thought as he began to rummage through their bags for food.

Amu and Utau began to wash up before moving on to help Ikuto set up for there little picnic. Amu and Ikuto laid out a soft blanket before they began to set plates and glasses out. Amu grabbed a pitcher and began to walk towards the stream. Ikuto and Utau took out some cheese and bread with some dried meat. After the finished the heard a scream.

Ikuto ran to the stream worried about Amu. Utau followed with the same worries. They drew out their weapons ready to attack. When they arrived at the edge of the stream that was near the edge of the forest, the saw no sign of the young princess.

"Amu! Where are you!' Ikuto yelled as he frantically searched around the stream. "AMU! ARE YOU OK! AMMUU!"

Ikuto started to jump over the stream, but Utau stopped him. "Ikuto just use Guardian Magic! She's wearing the Humpty Lock right? If so, then all we have to do is connected ourselves with the Lock and we'll find her, but you need to calm down!" Ikuto stood there dumbfounded. He couldn't believe a Guardian in training just solve the problem with ease. Then again, Utau was the brightest of all the Guardians in training.

Ikuto began to calm down as he and Utau joined hands. They began to picture the sacred lock around the pinkettes neck as they spoke in an unknown language. Suddenly, a stream of light flashed from the woods and onto the joined hands of the two. Ikuto and Utau parted on of the two joined hands, and began to follow the light.

Amu's POV

I was just getting some water from the stream when a tall man came in front of me from across the stream. I knew it wasn't the Platinum theif of whatever, because he was taller. Also, I saw some strands of red hair that had probably fallen from his own mask. I dropped the pitcher before getting in my fighting position that still looked as if I was scared

"Who are you? And what do you want from me?" I demanded as I started to secretly reach for my trusty dagger at my boot. The stranger chuckled as he edge towards me as if the stream wasn't even there. "Heh… you're coming with me your majesty!" the man said as he lunged towards me. Out of instinct, I let out an ear-piercing scream before blacking out. I think he didn't see my dagger though, and I hope to keep it that way.

I woke up in a to see shifting leaves barely covering the sky. What the hell is this? I looked down to see a sturdy boards holding the make shift base. I crawled towards a what looked more like a hole than a window. When I looked down, I about blacked out again. "What. The. Fuck."

"Now that's not how a princess should speak. It's vulgar. The prince wouldn't like it," the man said with a smirk. I glared at him, and when I mean glare, I mean it was him asking for a death wish. "I shall speak in whatever tone I wish to speak in! You are not my damn boss!" I retorted. Then, I began to check for my dagger. Luckily, it was still in place.

"Now now, wo-" he was then cut off. "You will tell me your name or else!" The man smirked at me! Again! Who in the world does he think he is! I'm Hinamori Amu, Royal Princess of Seiyo! He has no right and I mean no right to speak to _me _that way.

I was about lunged at him then and there, but I decided that it would be best to stop until needed. "Let me guess, you thought that nothing would happen to you with you little guardians, so you didn't bring that stupid needle of a dagger?" he stated with yet another damn smirk! I was about to correct that smart little ass, but this could work… heh I think I'll just find the right moment to strike.

"So how far did you bring me from my fellow Guardians?" I said as I held my head high unafraid of what the man was capable of. "Oh, not that far," he said with yet another smirk, "I like giving people challenges, but not too many. I also like to torture my targets, yet I cant with you. I'll just settle with those Guardians of yours."

I stood there shocked about the fact that he thinks that he can take Ikuto and Utau. I mean, this guy is just plain stupid. Ikuto has been training for years, Utau is a hard fighter that will never give up! I wanted to kill him!

Suddenly, a light flashed from my locket under my top. Apparently, only I saw it, because stupid over there didn't say anything or stare at it, but the light began to trail out the window. I slowly follow it and looked out. The light continued on and on, but I started to see birds flying away. I think it was Ikuto and Utau coming to my rescue, so I might as well distract him so the have some sort of advantage with the son of a bitch.

"So you like to playing games?" I said with my very own smirk. He looked at me. This is what he gets for underestimating me!

**~A Knight's Princess~**

Aqua: I'll leave it at that for now! I'm working on two new fics!

Amu: She will also update Notice Me!

Ikuto: I almost forgot about that one! Also, when will there be a lemon for this story?

Amu: I don't know….

Aqua: Not immediately…. I also need help with how Amu should distract her kidnapper! PM me or whatever….. I just need ideas!

Ikuto: R&R I need a lemon….


	4. Author's Note

Sorry about the mix up, but i had a whole chapter written for this. I lost the entire thing when i was saving the document by saving the old chapter over my newest one! My computer was being stupid, so I will rewrite it. Again sorry about the confusion! By the way, the updates will try to continue during the summer and then, towards the end I'll stop updating as much too write more chapters for when I don't have time to update! Wish me luck!

Aqua


End file.
